<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Mr. Wiggly by umu_420</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274113">Mr. Wiggly</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/umu_420/pseuds/umu_420'>umu_420</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Autism Fanfics Because Accurate Representation Isn’t That Common [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supergirl (TV 2015)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Autistic Kara Danvers, Drunk Kara Danvers, Drunk Lena Luthor, F/F, Multi, One Shot, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 08:27:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,829</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25274113</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/umu_420/pseuds/umu_420</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Kara and Lena are drunk.<br/>...yeah, that’s it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kara Danvers/Cat Grant/Lena Luthor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Autism Fanfics Because Accurate Representation Isn’t That Common [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1833601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>134</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Mr. Wiggly</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t know why it took me so long to type this. It’s really short.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>*thud* </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*thud* </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*thud* </span>
</p><p>
  <span>*thud*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat decided to get up and see what the source of the thudding was. She noticed that Kara and Lena both weren’t in bed. She wrapped her silk robe around herself and went to the kitchen and found Lena looking at Kara who was holding a hammer and pounding something.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you two doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena asked me to knock out an eel but I can’t do it,” Kara held up a stuffed eel and hiccuped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? Why do you need an eel knocked out Lena?” Cat tried to think about where they even got the toy from.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It looked at me funny,” Lena drank straight from the bottle she was holding.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat noticed the bottle was halfway empty and there was a bottle next to Kara that was also half empty, “Are you both drunk?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lena and Kara said simultaneously.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you drunk, it's 2am?!” Cat tried to be mad but they were too cute.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Because the eel looked at Lena funny,” Kara continued to hit the eel with the hammer but then got mad and used her heat vision to melt its face off.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I was not expecting that,” Lena hiccuped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara realised what she had done and tried to give the eel CPR.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara babe, I think it’s dead,” Lena put her hand on Kara’s back.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat tried not to laugh at Kara giving a stuffed eel CPR.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We should give it a proper burial,” Kara stopped the CPR and left to go find an appropriate sized shoe box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was a good eel even though it looked at me funny,” Lena looked dead serious as she put her arm around Cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Cat couldn’t hold the laugher in anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why are you laughing? Mr. Wiggly is dead!” Lena cried angrily.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mr. Wiggly?” Cat laughed harder.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara named him that. I’m gonna miss him even though he looked at me weirdly,” Lena continued to cry.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have the box,” Kara put Mr. Wiggly in the box and headed to the back yard.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>By the time Lena and Cat joined Kara outside, she was covered in dirt and sitting on the ground next to the hole.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to let him go. I murdered Mr. Wiggly,” Kara put her head in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It was an accident babe,” Cat crouched next to her and hugged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I killed Mr. Wiggly,” Kara whimpered.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay Kara. He looked at me weirdly,” Lena glared at the box.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I should’ve done it the right way and put him in prison,” Kara cried a little bit longer before she ran off, “I have an idea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What do you think she’s doing?” Lena turned to Cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t know but I should get video for future blackmail and just to enjoy,” Cat giggled and took out her phone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Kara came back with a black and grey marker. She wrote “JAIL” in black and drew bars in grey, “Better. We can bury him now.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Would you like to do it Cat?” Lena handed the box to Cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Sure. You hold this,” Cat handed the phone to Lena and placed the box in the hole, “Uhhh Mr. Wiggly, I personally think you deserve this for looking at Lena weirdly.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What? No. He only deserved the jail, not the death. I didn’t mean to kill him,” Kara filled the hole in again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Goodbye Mr. Wiggly,” Lena handed the phone back to Cat the headed inside, “We must drink to Mr. Wiggly!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I second that!” Kara sped in and took her special alcohol.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh no no no,” Cat turned off the recording and took the bottles from Lena and Kara, “It’s bed time for you both, but bath first because you’re covered in dirt.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to shower,” Lena pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to either,” Kara stomped her feet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I swear you two are drunk toddlers,” Cat pulled them into the bathroom.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We are not toddlers,” Lena crossed her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lena is a drunk toddler compared to me, but me, I am no toddler, I’m a drunk </span>
  <em>
    <span>boomer</span>
  </em>
  <span> by earth’s standards,” Kara stuck her tongue out.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A) Rude. B) Take your clothes off and get in the shower, both of you,” Cat instructed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I can’t get my buttons,” Lena fussed and turned towards Cat.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ve got it ,” Cat sighed lovingly and undid the buttons for her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I got mine,” Kara ripped her shirt open causing the buttons to fly everywhere.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“In the shower you go,” Cat ushered them into shower and turned it on.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s cold,” Lena whined and moved away from the water and towards Kara.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to be touched,” Kara backed into the wall.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I should have put you two in different bathrooms,” Cat sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A blur went past Cat and was back instantly. Kara came back still naked but with all of the mud gone.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit. Are you an alien?!” Lena gasped.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Crap. Alex said not to tell anyone. I gotta go talk to her,” Kara sped off to Alex’s apartment and stood next to bed and yelled Alex’s name.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah! I have mace jackass,” Alex reached for the can on the desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex! It’s me Kara. Lena figured out that I’m Supergirl,” Kara whisper yelled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit you’re naked,” Alex looked away.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That doesn’t matter. Lena knows I’m supergirl,” Kara gestured vaguely with her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s your wife. Of course she knows. Now go put some clothes on,” Alex pointed to her closet.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She’s my wife?! Damn I’m lucky,” Kara said as she searched Alex’s closet for clothes she liked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Cat’s your wife too,” Alex connected the dots that her sister was drunk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Holy shit. I have two wives? That’s awesome. That’s like 4 times the boobs. Wait…. no. 3 times the boobs. Wait no. 2+2+2 equals 6 divided by two is 3? I don’t know. Just boobs,” Kara picked sweat pants and a loose t shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m going to take you home,” Alex wrote a note for Kelly just in case she woke up before she got back and it said “I’m at Kara’s place dropping her off. She flew in drunk. 😵 Love you. ❤️”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Meanwhile back with Cat and Lena…. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(idk what I’m doing anymore)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Why did Kara not tell us she’s an alien? We’re her wives!” Lena ranted as Cat washed the last of the mud off of her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She did tell us. On our second date in fact,” Cat turned off the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Really? I think I would remember being told that I love an alien. Not that I care that she’s an alien. I mean that’s a good thing. It would really spice up our sex life. Dang. We missed out on a lot. Where’d Kara go?” Lena stepped out of the shower and wrapped the towel around herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“She left to go talk to Alex,” Cat didn’t go after her because she knew Alex would bring her back, “Did you have some of Kara’s drink? This isn’t what you’re normally like when you’re drunk. You’re a sad drunk or a competitive drunk. This is different.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I did not. Okay maybe a little,” Lena giggled.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn. You are going to feel like shit in the morning,” Cat dragged Lena to the closet to get her some clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to put clothes on,” Lena let her towel drop and flopped onto the bed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You have to put clothes on. Carter is going to come home tomorrow and I don’t want our son to be scarred for life,” Cat threw a sports bra, boxers, an oversized t shirt of Kara’s, and some sweatpants.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I guess I’ll put some on,” Lena slowly put the clothes on, “When’s Kara gonna get here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Soon,” Cat went downstairs to get some pain relievers and water for when Lena woke up tomorrow. She didn’t know if they would work for Kara so she made herself a reminder to ask Alex when she got back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Back with Alex and Kara</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>(......... *shrugs*)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex your car seats are uncomfortable,” Kara said for the 8th time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know but a new car is expensive and I like this one,” Alex explained for the 8th time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are we there yet? Why couldn’t I fly there? I wonder if Lena is still naked. I can’t believe she and Cat are my wives,” Kara hovered an inch above the seat so it wouldn’t touch her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You can’t fly there because you’re drunk,” Alex sighed. Kara has been asking questions non stop for the entire time that they had been in the car.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ugh fine,” Kara stayed quiet for a little bit, “I’m tired. I want to see Lena and Cat. Holy crap. Carter is gonna be here. Dang. I can’t be like this in front of Carter's father!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Trust me, you won’t. You’ll probably be asleep,” Alex pulled into the driveway and knocked on the door.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll just phase through,” Kara walked through the door and unlocked it, “Hi Alex. It’s been awhile since I’ve seen you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You ju- Nevermind. Do you know where Cat and Lena are?” Alex asked.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They’re probably in the bedroom,” Kara floated up the stairs with Alex following close behind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Alex. Thank goodness you’re here,” Cat finished tucking Lena in, “I have some questions. Does k-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Kara! You’re back!” Lena jumped out of bed and hugged her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am,” Kara left Lena to go find clothes of her own that were tight around her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You left me again,” Lena started to sob, “Do you not love me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Kara answered as she was putting on her clothes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wait. No as in you love me or no as in you don’t love me?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No as in I love you,” Kara clarified,</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh. I love you too,” Lena smiled and gave Kara a kiss.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What did I just whiteness?” Alex said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have no idea. Back to the questions. What do I do for Kara’s hangover? I assume regular pain relievers don’t work on her?” Cat folded her arms.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“They don’t. I suggest having lots of blankets she likes, sunglasses, headphones, and just what you would normally do for sensory overload,” Alex explained, “I’m gonna go. I have work tomorrow. Bye Kara. I love you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bye Alex. I love you too,” Kara came out in leather pants and a tight shirt.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Damn,” Lena said.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Bedtime for both of you,” Cat tried not to enjoy the sight of her wife.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t wanna go to bed,” Lena pouted.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t want to go to sleep but I want to lay down,” Kara fell asleep as soon as her head hit the pillow.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should tuck her in the way she likes,” Lena suggested. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Good idea, but you need to go to sleep too,” Cat moves the blankets so Lena could crawl in.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you gonna sleep with us?” Lena asked innocently as she pulled the blanket over herself.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will,” Cat tucked Kara in, turned the lights off, and layed next to them.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>